


Digression

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll kill you," Kamui hissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digression

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ October 18, 2009.

“I’ll kill you,” Kamui hissed and in the dim light of Tokyo, his eyes burned fire.   
  
Fuuma’s face shifted, smiling easily, like water. He laughed. “I’ll be waiting for that day.”   
  
He moved forward, flashed in the dying light and was suddenly in Kamui’s face, his eyes hooded as he peered at him over his glasses. Kamui recoiled only slightly before moving forward to meet his challenge, hand poised to attack. Fuuma’s larger hand grabbed his wrist, pulled him close until there was only a moment of air between them.   
  
“But will you?”  
  
“I’ll be the one to kill you,” Kamui vowed, growled, and lashed out to hit the man’s face.


End file.
